the Never Was
by the.only.ADRIENNE
Summary: With their latest adventure finished, the Sons of the Dark settle back into the shadows waiting. Then a servi, Lorelei Warren escapes, and everything changes. More prophecies, romance, and obviously a touch of the darkness.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Daughters of the Moon or the Sons of the Dark. I only own Lorelei Warren, for now anyways.

* * *

1937 A.D.

_Poqounock Ave was empty as a young girl walked home from a late night sock hop. Her skirt swished around her as she turned the corner to cut through the park. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she gasped as she got a glance at her kidnapper's gruesome face. _

_The pounding of saddle shoes echoed through the empty park. A young girl with curly dark brown hair glanced behind her with frightened sapphire blue eyes._

_Lorelei Warren stumbled onto the grass, her knees gathering grass stains quickly under her skirt. A deep cackle rippled through the air and a shadow descended upon her, laughing sinisterly. She whimpered, scrambling backwards._

"_Finally. A Daughter to call my very own." And all went dark_

* * *

Now, I know this was very very short. It was just the prologue. Also, sometimes it may take me a while to get a chapter up. But just be patient, and keep reviewing, because that makes me want to post more! There is a lot of twists and turns to this story. But, you'll see.

Adrienne


	2. Chapter One

Well, here we go. Chapter One. Please R&R.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own only what comes out of my own mind. eg-Lorelei Warren

* * *

Chapter One

Lorelei tucked a dirty dark brown curl behind her ear and stumbled further down the street. Black fogs that were Regulators and Followers floated high above her head and she shivered with fear. Her molecules buzzed. Lorelei shook as she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to step through the border between Nefandus and Earth. For a moment, she thought she may have been too nervous, but suddenly the air got dense and she slipped into the envelope between the two worlds. Seconds later she dropped to her knees, sand between her toes. The sound of waves crashing against the shore made her look up. She stood, brushing off her rags and started down the beach, shivering. She reached the street and stopped, gazing in awe at the cars rushing by. Everything was so different then she had remembered them...

"Hey! You!" Lorelei turned to see a girl jogging towards her. She looked behind her, wondering who she was talking to. But it was late at night, and no one was around. "Stop right there!" Lorelei turned around and started to run. The crescent moon above her made her uneasy and she darted around in the light, looking for an escape. Suddenly great hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley. She turned: 4 men stood around her, one with a baseball bat. He grinned down maliciously at her and said,

"Well, well, well look at what we've got here. Ugh, why do you smell?" he crinkled his nose and sighed. "Oh well, you'll have to do." slowly they advanced on her, backing her against the alley wall. But suddenly,

"Excuse me. But you need to back off." all four guys turned around to see a man standing there with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Lorelei gasped. She could feel waves of evil washing from him, and knew instantly he was a Follower-a very powerful one at that. And as memories of Nefandus came rushing back to her, she coward further against the wall.

"Oh yeah, Why's that buddy." the Follower locked eyes with him and instantly she knew he was gone. There was silence before the man shuddered and started to back away. "We're going buddy. Sorry to bother you." he turned back to Lorelei and shook her hand. "Sorry to bother you Ma'am. We won't do nothing no more we promise." and the four dashed out of the alley, jumping into a truck and speeding away.

Lorelei watched them go, then turned back to the Follower. She bowed, shivering as she thought about being brought back to Nefandus. Slowly, she started to back away, trying to escape.

"Freeze Warren." he barked, grabbing her shoulder. "I'm not going to take you back. I'm here to help you stay a Renegade. Do you know who I am?" Lorelei shuddered at his touch and whispered,

"A Follower."

"My name is Stanton. I am a Follower, and the Prince of the Dark." Lorelei gasped and stumbled backwards.

"They said you were a myth." Stanton grabbed her by the crook of the arm to stop her from falling and chuckled.

"We need to get you some clothes." he wrapped his arms around his waist and said, "Calm down..you're safe with me." and they dissolved. He pushed them up and they soared over the traffic and the city. The lights below awed Lorelei and she tried to stay and look, but Stanton pressed on.

They reformed on a long street in front of a house. He pulled his forward and they opened the door, walking into the house. He motioned for her to be silent and they moved up the stairs. He shoved her into a bedroom and closed the door. Moving to the dresser he threw her a shirt, and jeans. She made a face.

"I can't wear jeans! I'll stick out like a daisy in a bunch of roses!" Stanton rolled his eyes.

"Listen Lorelei, this is 2006. All girls wear jeans. I promise. You have to trust me, or you're not going to make it out alive." He grabbed her shoulders and looked intently into her sapphire eyes. _You need to trust me...I promise I won't hurt you. _

Lorelei nodded and took the jeans. He handed her a gray wife beater and a bra and some underwear. Lorelei held the underwear up with a scrunch of her nose. It was stringy and revealed more of her bottom then she'd like. Stanton sighed and gave her a look.

"It's the most modest thing she owns I swear." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is "she?" Lorelei asked referring to the mysterious girl that she was stealing clothes from. There was an uncomfortable paused where Lorelei felt like she had asked who died.

"My girlfriend, Serena." he said quietly. "The Atrox has held her capture for the past 8 months." Lorelei bowed her head. It was more likely she was dead then alive after 8 months of being held by the Atrox. Lorelei muttered her apologies and Stanton motioned to a door behind her.

"That's the bathroom. Take a shower, and get dress." he ordered, and dissolved into a black fog that slipped out the window without another word.

"But what do I do then?" she called after him, but he was gone. She rolled her eyes and turned, walking into the bathroom.

It took her a while to figure out the fancy showerhead, but finally she figured it out and stood under the thick stream of water washing down her head. As she scrubbed her head she tried to process everything that had happened to her.

As Lorelei stepped out of the steamy bathroom she struggled to pull her gray tank top further down her stomach. It left at least three inches of her flat stomach exposed, something that was considered unacceptable-at least, in her time. The jeans were tight in the thigh and butt, and only came up to the bottom of her hips. The bottoms flared out a little and the knees had a few rips in them. Lorelei took a deep breath. Maybe this was the style in this time. She brushed her hair with Serena's hair brush and sighed. She was going to have to go fine someplace to sleep-before she could fine her way home, to her time. Calming herself she took a breath and let her molecules loose, dissolving into a black fog, and she floated out the window and into L.A.


End file.
